


Not of Itself, But Thee/都不是它, 而是你

by haipaoyan



Category: Everything I Never Told You - Celeste Ng
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipaoyan/pseuds/haipaoyan
Summary: 领养小故事
Relationships: Nath Lee/Jack Wolff
Kudos: 1





	Not of Itself, But Thee/都不是它, 而是你

在昨天接到社工电话后，内斯度过了他有生以来最紧张的一天。他给家里来了个大扫除，把杰克痴迷——好吧，也许有时出于好奇他也跟着看——的惊悚片影碟藏到地下室，然后在晚饭时抱怨他们往吐司上涂了太多花生酱，并且没煮够西兰花。

所以今天上午，当杰克像往常一样开车送他俩上班时，他用余光看着副驾驶的内斯不安地扭动：一会儿整理公文包里的文件，一会儿解开浅蓝色牛津纺衬衫最上面的纽扣，一会儿又把它系上。杰克心里暗自发笑，他觉得他的丈夫简直比他俩婚礼前一天，去机场接珍妮特和李夫妇时还要紧张。

“你回去后一定要再确认一遍，”内斯说，杰克觉得这是他半小时内第六次听到这个开头。“冰箱塞满了，但不是用冰激淋。水，电和煤气的缴费单在厨房最外面的壁柜里。玄关多摆两双拖鞋，可能还有别的社工要跟南希一块来。”南希是负责对接他们的社工。“哦，她没说性别，所以男士和女士的都——杰克？ _杰克！_ ”

“是的宝贝，我听见你了。”杰克大笑，“冰激淋，单子，和拖鞋。”他假装没看见内斯的表情，冲车窗外正在经过的45号公路旁的沃尔玛和好市多扬了扬手。“看看这些，我保证你能找到一切。”

他们驶离24号出口，向左拐，几分钟后到达了第一个目的地，约翰逊宇宙中心。内斯打开车门，杰克把安稳卡在座椅中间的咖啡递给他，为自己的驾驶技术而小小自豪。纸杯还温热着，也许杰克不那么擅长天体物理，但他总能在每天清晨精确计算咖啡煮好的时间。

“去造点酷毙的飞船吧，五点半我来接你。”杰克右手撑着副驾驶的坐垫，倾过身去，照例和他的丈夫快速吻别。平时，内斯还会戏谑地回一句“遵命，主夫”——让杰克周身的血液瞬间向下涌动。而今天，他一双深棕色的眼睛上方眉头蹙起，略显无奈地看着杰克。

“一切都会顺利的，好吗？”杰克亲亲他的鼻尖。

他们是三个月前决定做这事儿的。准确来说，杰克在婚后不到一年就有了这个想法，但直到他觉得自己准备好时，才提出来。

当时他们坐在床上，进行不那么传统的睡前阅读：内斯的笔记本电脑搁在大腿上，浏览着订阅的行业期刊。而杰克举着Kindle，在读《作家日记》。这是他第三次尝试看这部作品。

显然这次，它也没能吸引他。杰克瞟了一眼内斯的屏幕，上面闪过一串串让人头大的公式。

“你有没有想过——”

杰克刚试着开口，对方就转过头来，“什么？”。于是杰克猜他同样对读物不那么感兴趣。

“我是说，你知道，领养个孩子什么的。”

尽管背对着床头灯，杰克还是看见内斯幅度夸张地扬起了眉毛。“什么？”

如果不是看见内斯的嘴角带着微笑，杰克甚至会紧张起来。

“你……”内斯偏了偏脑袋，“我们不一定非要孩子的，杰克，我不是——”他突然睁大了眼睛，“是不是我父母？他们跟你说什么了？别理他们，因为我从没觉得我们会因为没孩子而在五年后离婚。”

“老天，不是。”杰克觉得这样的内斯好笑又可爱。“跟他们没关系。是我这么想的，真的。”

“是吗？”内斯阖上电脑，扔在床尾。他坐直了一点，伸出手臂环绕着杰克的肩膀，像是准备开展一场真正的对话。杰克枕在他柔软的法兰绒睡衣上，感觉到洗发水淡淡的甘草味传来。尽管他们俩用同一款，但内斯头发上的味道却不一样。更清洌，像湖泊，又像早晨的雾。

“嗯，这不是个坏主意。”杰克说，“我只是觉得，你看，外面有很多人需要帮助，我们刚好稳定下来。你可以选，内斯。从婴儿到青少年。他或她长大就会像我们真正的孩子。而且——我觉得你会是个好父亲。”

听到最后一句话，内斯垂下了目光。床头灯昏暗温暖的灯光包裹着他，像一圈薄薄的火焰。他沉默地握起杰克的手，十指交缠。杰克知道这是内斯寻求肯定时的习惯动作，所以他猜到他接下来会怎么说。

“我不知道。我需要点时间考虑一下。”

“多久都可以。”杰克说。

于是内斯的大脑经过两周的缜密考量，认为他们可以一试。接下来，他发挥强大的执行力，通读了得克萨斯州的相关法律条例，比对了各个领养机构，他们给出方案和流程，甚至注册了儿童心理学的函授课。

“看起来你做足了功课。”内斯激动地把杰克从厨房叫到书房。“只是我以为你会在这一项，”他用还没来得及摘掉的烤箱手套指了指表格最后一列：你理想中的孩子。“更加……严格。”

杰克本以为内斯会写 _女孩，一岁以内_ 。而内斯只在年龄偏好那栏勾了 _学龄_ ，性别和种族偏好选了 _皆可_ 。

“你说的，‘外面有很多人需要帮助’。你没说‘小婴儿’。”内斯抬起头，注视着他丈夫的眼睛。棕色对蓝色。

“呃，是的。”杰克说，“但你要知道，这将意味着这个孩子会在一开始就清楚地知道我们是谁，他或她的背景可能比较复杂，甚至法院会……允许一直和亲生父母保持联系。你能接受吗？”

内斯笑笑，“你还说我会是一个好爸爸。”

“我是这么说的。”

“实际上，我不是。如果没你的话。”内斯说，“我这样做，不是因为我有信心，是我对你有信心。”

杰克没回话，于是内斯继续下去。“我从未要求过完美的家，杰克。你给了我一个，我没想奢望更多。所以，如果你认为我们可以做到，我看不出这儿有什么问题。”

杰克向厨房走去，两只戴着烤箱手套的手举在半空。他的眼眶突然在发烫，喉咙也有些发紧。“烤鸡要凉了，内森。”他说。

这天下午五点二十分，杰克把车泊好在第5街道路旁。不出他所料，内斯比平日提前从研究所出来。

“准备好了吗？”杰克喊道。

内斯跨坐进副驾驶，“来吧。”他扭头看了看后排的儿童安全椅，仿佛它早上还在那，现在就会不翼而飞似的。那是两个月前，内斯浏览了亚马逊网站，但没有找到令他满意的。之后他亲自开车到美联宝贝，买下了最新款。它安然地躺在他们的后排车座上，像一头沉睡的小狮子。

“我们要让这发生了。”内斯手肘撑在窗框上，自言自语，“难以置信。”

“还没到那步呢。”

内斯白他一眼，“不管怎么说，我们都是他们最好的人选。”他调笑般伸手玩弄了一下杰克的领带——勃艮第红，点缀着细细的白色斜条纹——内斯工作第一年送他的圣诞礼物。杰克宣称这是他最喜欢的一条，但内斯不经常见到杰克戴它，除非是他父母来访之类的日子。今天，它和内斯海军蓝色的暗纹领带莫名搭配。

杰克承认，内斯这句话倒是没错。有时杰克觉得，从他们在网上填写申请，收到回信，然后邮寄了一大堆材料后，他们就一直为这天做准备；而有时，他又觉得根本没什么可准备的。他想起一个周末的午后，他们坐在水牛溪沿岸的一大片草坪，内斯举着手机和他妹妹视频。

“……除了我，他们还找了爸和妈，”汉娜告诉哥哥关于背景调查的事，“在Skype上。”

“他们问什么了？”

“哦，就是类似于，你们认识多久啦，性格怎么样，有什么爱好，”她不易察觉地停顿了一下，“家人关系和不和睦，之类的。”

“嗯哼，你觉得爸和妈答得怎么样？”内斯往后一仰，躺在草地上，另一只胳膊放在额头挡着太阳。

“还不赖。”汉娜说，“噢对了，他们还找了几个你们的中学同学。应该有迈尔斯·富勒，我记得。”

“认真的吗？”杰克嘟囔道。他不喜欢迈尔斯·富勒。在他印象里，富勒是一个远不如内斯聪明的书呆子，但他们总在荣誉微积分课的课间讨论题目——那时杰克通常溜出了同一层的英语课教室，漫不经心地嚼着口香糖穿过走廊，然后“碰巧”看到这一幕。

听到他的声音，汉娜激动起来，“杰克！是杰克吗？”

“哈喽，汉娜芭娜娜。”他接过内斯递来的手机。屏幕另一端的这个李小姐留着利落的短发，戴一对银色耳环，黑色高领衫上方露出一截优雅的脖颈，但杰克依然用十多年前的昵称喊她。

“嗨杰克！你怎么样，报社工作都还好吗？”汉娜关切道。

“不能更好了，上一个大新闻是本地动物园浣熊集体失踪。”杰克说，他听到那边传来嘈杂的背景声音。“你怎么样，你在哪呢？”

“我在学校餐厅，马上要回图书馆复习考试了。”她说，“嘿，提前祝贺你们，好吗？我简直等不及了！”

于是他们维持着这种放松的心情，直到某天傍晚，杰克从座机（内斯坚持安装座机）接到南希的电话。

“哈喽？”他记得自己说，然后听着南希报出一串信息：女孩，刚满六岁，性格安静，来自路易斯安那州，母亲从出生起下落不明，父亲有暴力犯罪史，上个月因走私大量毒品判了终身监禁——显然不是大多数异性夫妻的首选。

“你可以和伴侣商量一下。”南希最后说，“我会把她的照片发到你邮箱。我们希望尽快为她找个家。”

内斯已经从楼上冲了下来，在客厅里来回踱步，一脸焦灼。

“好的，我知道了，谢谢你告诉我关于她的事。”杰克手握听筒，看着内斯用口型咆哮： _她？！_

杰克挂了电话。“伊丽莎白。”他在内斯来得及问任何问题前告诉他，“她叫伊丽莎白。”

半小时后，他们如约到达领养机构。前台人员询问他们的来意，帮他们找到了南希。

“李-伍尔夫先生和先生！”这位可亲的妇人迎过来，热情洋溢地说，“见到你们真高兴！这边。”她的矮跟皮鞋踩在地板上，发出踢踏声。“她知道你们要来，早就去我办公室等着了。”

这是个好征兆，内斯想。至少说明她不反感我们。走在窄小的走廊里，他的心怦怦直跳。他不得不抑制住去拉杰克手的冲动，而是更紧地攥着搭在自己手臂上的西装外套。他暗忖南希和她说了多少关于他们的事。之前内斯和杰克提出他的担心时，对方回复道，反正她这辈子见过的亲人只有那个混蛋老爸，对“妈妈”这种事没概念。这到底算好事，还是坏事，内斯想。他已经不能承受让这个素未谋面的孩子失望第二次。

他们在一间办公室前停下。尽管是通透的玻璃门，南希还是象征性地敲了两下。“伊丽莎白，”她轻柔的语气像是在跟小猫讲话，“看看谁来了。”

越过南希的肩膀，内斯看见办公桌后的女孩抬起头。

“天啊，”他听到杰克喃喃道。

他想起杰克给他看邮箱里伊丽莎白的照片：穿着旧衣服，眼窝有些凹陷，浅色的头发像一团稻草。而现在这个在办公桌后晃荡双脚的，是个真正的六岁女孩，脸庞光洁，柔顺的短发垂在耳边，正抿着嘴，瞪着蓝眼珠打量他们。

“嗨，”伊丽莎白小声说。

签署完一些文件，他们走出领养机构的建筑，发现夜色已经笼罩了休斯敦。成年人穿梭在餐厅和酒吧之间，享受下班后的闲暇时光。从波士顿搬来这里后，内斯第一次觉得这座城市变得不同了。这种感觉和接下一份新工作有点像，但又不那么一样。

这次换内斯开车，杰克和伊丽莎白坐在后排，南希小巧的别克轿车跟在他们后头。社工最后的工作是确保孩子去到领养家庭。然后过段时间，如果没出什么岔子，法院会将她正式判给他们。

内斯假装专注于驾驶，听着杰克有一搭没一搭地跟伊丽莎白聊天——大部分时候是杰克找话题，伊丽莎白只作出简单的回应。透过后视镜，他惊奇地发现他们就像真正的亲人：伊丽莎白有着和内斯记忆里小时候的杰克一样的浅沙色头发，但她的眼睛颜色比继承了珍妮特的杰克更深。伍尔夫家族的蓝灰色如同澄澈天空下的一缕烟雾，而伊丽莎白的则像海洋，蓝得纯粹，让内斯想起他的另一个家人。曾经的另一个家人。

到家后，内斯把车停进车库，伊丽莎白则充满崇敬地看着车库的自动门缓缓升起又落下。

在门口，杰克问南希，“你不进来坐坐吗？我们有……茶。花草茶，绿茶，红茶。”

“不用了，我赶着回家看‘厨艺大师’。听着，第一个晚上往往是最难的，但我相信你们。”她眨了眨眼，穿着湖蓝色套装的胖胖身躯钻进别克，不一会消失在拐角。

房子内，内斯向伊丽莎白解释那些灯。“玄关这个，还有浴室和厕所，是自感应的，就像这样——你一挥手，它就会亮，好吗？这个按钮是客厅，这个是厨房——”接着，他们带她上楼，到她自己的房间。墙纸是杰克选的，柔和的淡绿色，桌椅，书柜，和衣柜则是浅色胡桃木。

伊丽莎白又露出了对着车库门的表情，“这些都是我的？”她扭过头看杰克。显然一小段车程已经使他领先于内斯。

“随你用，kiddo。”杰克微笑着说。

他们吃完晚饭——伊丽莎白甚至还想帮内斯洗碗——她就乖乖洗漱，换上新睡衣，读了几页他们为她挑选的绘本。无事发生，内斯偷偷搁在她房间的婴儿监听器也没收取到一丝麻烦的迹象。内斯认为南希错了，因为第一个晚上没有多么艰难。可他很快发现，第二天，第三天，下一周，下两周，杰克把她从学校接回来后，她就重复这个模式。周末，她对他们的所有安排点头同意。

“你知道吗，我甚至期望她像其他孩子一样挑食，而不是每天都吃光盘子里的菜。”一天夜里，内斯说，“这样还能给我们一个跟她交流的机会，问她喜欢什么，提议下次一起逛超市什么的。”

“看，内斯，这就是你的问题。”杰克从浴室出来，只穿着宽松的短裤。他从来都在吹风机上偷懒，额发湿漉漉地垂在眼前。“你几乎不往家里买除了西兰花，豆子和坚果以外的任何食物，又怎么能指望可怜的孩子有所选择呢？给她一点时间。”

杰克啪地一声关掉顶灯，爬上床，凑近内斯，“天知道我有想念多力多滋。”

“也许，你可以放学带她去吃冰激淋。”在内斯意识到之前，他已经被杰克拖进吻里，又或者杰克被他拖进吻里。“别让我知道就行。”他在间隙中说。

“我保证，”杰克帮他褪去法兰绒睡衣，眼睛在打着卷儿的额发下闪闪发亮。“你绝对不会知道上面是撒了巧克力粉，还是花生黄油碎。”

如果内斯不是忙于在掌心刻画他已然过分熟悉的肩胛骨线条，他就会听到床头柜上，从监听器传来的微弱的脚步声和开门声。当他们卧室的门被小心地推开一条线时，杰克的腿正跨在他腰部两侧，指尖陷进他脑后的黑发里。

“ _耶稣基督！_ ”内斯感觉杰克瞬间离开了他的嘴唇，接着是他的重量。

有那么一秒钟，内斯以为自己撞鬼了，然后他发现门框旁那半个小身影是他们的养女。

“丽琪？”杰克轻声说，“怎么了，宝贝？你做噩梦了吗？”他看了一眼床头的夜光时钟，上面的绿色数字兀自闪动着。 _01：20_ 。

伊丽莎白没有动。

“丽琪，亲爱的，你——”内斯希望自己的声音里没有暴露太多焦虑。他突然在手背上感到一阵皮肤的触感。是杰克的手。

“没关系，”杰克说，声音里有安抚的力量。“我来。”

他迅速摸黑穿好衣服——内斯的睡衣——下床走到门边，在伊丽莎白面前半蹲下来，视线平齐。

“你还好吗，kiddo？”

“杰克，我……”她终于开口，“我不知道。我睡不着。”

“你睡不着，是吗？但你知道吗，听着，这很正常，好吗？”银白色的月光透过卧室窗帘的缝隙洒进来，在他们身后的地板上投射下一大一小的两条影子。“没什么可担心的，我在这儿呢。”

杰克试探性地碰了碰她的手。“你介意我们开灯吗？就开一点点。”

伊莎贝拉摇了摇头。内斯想，这究竟意味着“不介意”还是“不要”。

“好吧，我知道了。”杰克摩挲着她的小手，扭头看了眼内斯。“宝贝，你——嘿，帮我个忙，给我个拥抱，可以吗？”

内斯疑惑地看着伊丽莎白缓缓搂住杰克的脖子。在内斯目所不能及的地方，杰克轻轻地把嘴唇贴在她耳朵上。

过了一会儿，杰克松开她，转身对内斯说，“她发烧了。”

凌晨三点，他们从儿科医生手里接过那张淡粉色的诊断书，内斯读了好几遍上面的四个单词： _急性上呼吸道感染_ 。

“我怎么会没注意到呢？”当他们坐在输液区的等候席时，他懊恼地说，“我上周日不该带她去新建成的游泳馆，那儿的水温太低了。可是旧馆里人永远那么多，我不想——”内斯不可抑制地打了个哈欠，翻出手机。“我要给研究所写封邮件，明天请假。”然后他看到了日期，愣了一下。

“杰克，”内斯面向丈夫，“现在是，今天是，十七号。”他结结巴巴地说，“你十一点的飞机去纽约。”

杰克是《休斯敦邮报》的合约撰稿人。在他这个年纪，能接手行业寡头宣告破产的热点报道，实属机会难得。他为此做了很多准备。不用亲口说，内斯也能看出来杰克其实期待已久。

“嗯，”椅子上的男人一只手肘撑在膝盖上，揉着眉心。“不用担心，华尔街的老狐狸们可以等。”

内斯看着他，又望向不远处边看医院电视上《猫和老鼠》边输液的伊丽莎白。他把车钥匙塞到杰克手里。

“回家，然后去机场。”他断然道，举起手机。“我把请假期限改成了一周。”

杰克抬起头，吃惊地瞪着他，“什么——可是——”

“点完发送了。”内斯说，“酷毙的飞船可以等。”

五天后的周日，杰克降落在威廉·霍比机场，双肩包里的笔记本电脑装着他很满意的文档。内斯开车载着恢复活力的伊丽莎白去机场迎接他。

一切都好吗？杰克和他们分别拥抱。内斯闻到他衣领上清新剂的味道。当然，内斯告诉他。

事实上，在内斯后来的记忆里，这几天发生的事成为了一个转折点。从这趟车程起，伊丽莎白开始主动和他们讲话。她的第一个问题是，为什么杰克有时在家工作一整天，有时又要坐飞机飞走。

“事实就是，kiddo，”副驾驶上的杰克神采奕奕地说，“这世界上，有些人需要朝九晚五，比如内斯。有些人靠才华赚钱，比如我。”

“而有些人，”内斯打着方向盘，“不得不重修高中物理，最后还是B+。”

“什么是物理？”伊丽莎白问。

“一种你现在不需要考虑的东西。”内斯说。

接着，往后几个月的某一天早上，当杰克准备好伊丽莎白的午餐袋，催促她准备上学时，她走进厨房，举着梳子，说，我想让爸爸给我梳头发。正坐在椅子上刷早间新闻的内斯会和杰克会交换一个惊喜的眼神。然后内斯站起身。没问题，亲爱的，他说。

在镜子前，他问道，那么杰克呢？他分到什么？伊丽莎白想了想，小大人般地说，还是杰克，因为杰克……就是杰克，对吗？内斯冲镜子里的她笑着点点头，说，没错，杰克就是杰克。伊丽莎白的发丝滑过他的指缝，他看着它们在他的手里变成一种他所熟悉的发辫式样。俄而，他意识到，它们不是黑色，而是漂亮的浅沙色。随着年龄增长，颜色会变深，和杰克的头发如出一辙。

他们的称呼就这样固定下来。刚开始，内斯会向杰克炫耀。可渐渐地，他们就会熟悉，就像熟悉他们生活里的其他事情。他们会带着她定期去州属监狱探视生父，在圣诞节和感恩节带她回俄亥俄。她会记住每一个人的名字——汉娜，珍妮特，詹姆斯，玛丽琳。因为对她的父亲们来说，那是他们最重要的家人，就如同他们是她最重要的家人。

如果将时间线拉长，他们会参与她年轻生命中所有重要的时刻：第一个毕业典礼，第一场舞会，第一位恋爱对象。这其中会有摩擦，有口角，有狠狠摔上的房间的门。但最终他们会和好，因为他们没有假装自己拥有完美的经验，这对谁来说都是第一次。

许多年后，在五月的某一天，伊丽莎白高中毕业典礼的早晨，杰克在餐桌上发现一张卡片。他将它翻过来，认出那是内斯的笔迹。一定是他昨天晚上留在这里。内斯知道杰克会是每天第一个下楼的人。

上面抄着一首小诗的后半段。这首诗变成著名的歌曲，久经传唱。但杰克仍仔细地读它，仿佛那不是一行行他早已熟识的句子，而是属于他与内斯，从小镇邻居变成共享同一个姓氏的，几十年人生中所有的甜蜜与痛苦，欢愉与忧伤。他的眼睛逐渐变得潮湿，但他发现自己在微笑——

_I sent thee late a rosy wreath,_

_Not so much honoring thee_

_As giving it a hope that there_

_It could not withered be._

_But thou thereon didst only breathe,_

_And sent'st it back to me;_

_Since when it grows, and smells, I swear,_

_Not of itself, but thee._

_（我赠予你玫瑰花环，_

_并非为讨你的欢喜_

_而是希望它于你处_

_能够永不凋谢。_

_可你只轻嗅那香气，_

_又送还到我手里；_

_自此它生长，芬芳，我发誓，_

_都不是它，而是你。）_

**Author's Note:**

> 选择伊丽莎白(Elizabeth)这个名字，因为它的其中一个昵称是丽兹(Liz)，发音同莉迪亚的昵称Lyds. 但想表现他们没有选Liz，而是选了别的(丽琪, Lizzy/lizzie)这个点 :P


End file.
